Benefits
by Chelsea.K.Knight
Summary: A trip to Target plus A friends that plays match maker equals My soulmate.


"Why do you always have to drag me with you to do the worst things imaginable?" I complained.

My friend Carly just rolled her eyes at me. "Shopping is not the worst thing imaginable. Besides I told you it would benefit you. So be grateful."

"Oh that's right. What is this so called 'benefit' you speak of?" If only I wasn't so easily bribed.

"I told you Chelsea it's a surprise! If you ask one more time I'm going to sick that crazed ginger on you!" she threatened.

I looked over to see a little red head running through clothes racks to get away from his mom. He was laughing like a maniac and kept saying "You'll never catch me, I'm the gingee bread man!" His mom grabbed him and then he started screaming; he _was _a crazed ginger.

"Yeah I'll pass… You know, I think that this experience has ruined my love for Target."

Carly gave me a sly smile, "You'll love target after you get your 'benefit'. Oh look, Penny T's.!" She was so easily annoying.

"Moving on; tell me about those boys you mentioned. Where did you meet them?"

Carly kept browsing the shirts, "Well it's funny that you ask. I met them here." That's weird…

"Um okay. Were they hot? Single? Funny? Your future soul mates?"

She gave me an odd look. "What? You could meet your soul mate in target. It's better than Wal-mart."

"Well out of the four of them only one had a girlfriend." She stated.

"Are you seriously not going to tell me if they were hot? Cause' that's just rude."

"Okay they were so hot! Seriously I've never seen guys that look like sex gods before I met them," she sighed. I felt like I was watching a really cheesy chick flick.

"Are you exaggerating? Cause last week you said you could do my hair and make-up look to be drop dead gorgeous and I ended up looking like David Bowie."

Carly glared at me, "You looked good!"

"Yeah if you're into me looking like a dude!"

"Chelsea I'm seriously-," she stopped and pulled out her cell phone.

"Who be that?"

She looked up and she had the biggest smile I've ever seen. "You're 'benefit' is arriving shortly."

"Arriving? What the hell does-," wait. It's those boys! "Carly Shay, are you trying to hook me up with the eye candy?"

She laughed, "Maybe. Let's head over to the food court."

"You are so buying me a slurpee. And these boys better be freaking hot or you're a dead hoe."

"You'll thank me later. Besides you might just meet you soul mate."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

* * *

As we passed an isle I heard manly giggling. What the shiz? I looked back and didn't see anything. Carly didn't seem fazed. We kept walking and I heard it again. I stopped and looked around.

"Chelsea are you coming?"

"Are you seriously telling me you don't hear that?

The giggling happened again. She had an odd look on her face.

"Okay let's get out of here before we get molested or something."

We passed the sports isle and I looked down to see a flash of blonde hair. I was starting to get creeped out. I looked ahead and there was a guy standing in front of us. Carly's face lit up.

"Hey Carlos! Where's the others?"

Carlos smiled, "Oh you know, around."

Oh dear lord. We were going to be gang beat or something. Around my dirty brown eye hole.

"Carly this benefit sucks. I'm going to get a slurpee. You're on your own!" And with that I continued to walk to the food court. Suddenly a guy was infront of me. But not just any guy, a sex god.

"Chelsea right?"

"Depends. Who wants to know?" Please Lord, let him not be some molester.

"I'm Kendall. Your Carly's friend right?

"Last time I checked…" He smiled at me. Oh lord I think my heart just exploded.

Carly strolled up behind me. "Like your benefit yet?"

I smiled, "Yeah but I still want that slurpee…"

Kendall laughed. "Well Carly, this was a pretty good benefit."

I smacked her in the arm. "You made me a benefit?"

"Well if she hadn't I wouldn't have come; I hate shopping." Kendall smiled.

"Chelsea I never thought I'd say this but I think you just met your soul mate in Target," she giggled.


End file.
